1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a network camera and a network image surveillance system including the network cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
A network image surveillance system includes imaging devices such as network cameras installed in an environment of a street, a building, a factory, or the like that a user desires to monitor for a specific purpose or for security, and monitors the environment.
Since a conventional network image surveillance system has a star-shaped topology or a tree-shaped topology, a network configuration thereof is limited and wiring thereof is complicated. In addition, in Carrier Sense Multiple-Access/Collision Detection (CSMA/CD) asynchronous communication used in the conventional network image surveillance system, images are frequently disconnected.